What If
by DaniWilder
Summary: This is now a dumping ground of a bunch of these ideas. Next Up... What If... Kiryk stayed on Atlantis.
1. What If Davos Gave Jennifer A Vision

**MGM owns all characters**

**Spoilers for The Seer**

**A/N: This just popped into my head early today. Thanks to Betherdy Babe for beta.**

* * *

"Poppa!" two little blond blurs flew past Jennifer to jump onto her father's lap.

The living room of her childhood home was decorated for Christmas and smelled of pine. _What's going on? We haven't had a real tree since Mom died?_

"Umph," Robert Keller grunted as the kids pushed him back into the leather chair.

"Careful, Carson," the little girl with pigtails scolded. "Poppa has a bad heart."

"Are you going to be a doctor like your mom, Elizabeth?"

"We're both going to be doctors," Carson replied. "Right, mommy?" The twins looked at Jennifer with adorable smiles on their faces.

"Where's your other half?" her father addressed her.

"Daddy's bringing in your Christmas gifts, Poppa," Elizabeth explained.

Jennifer gasped as she pulled her hand away from her patient. Davos was getting weaker each time she came to visit him.

"I am sorry," he said weakly. "It appears this vision upset you."

_He'd already shown McKay a vision that came true._ "I… I honestly, I never thought about having children." Since they are named Carson and Elizabeth, the father has to be from Atlantis or the SGC." _I have two children, but who's the father?_

* * *

Once Jennifer left the infirmary, she couldn't get the image out of her head and paid no attention to where she was going.

"Hey," a gruff voice said as the physician collided with someone. His hands grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"Sorry," she said, looking up.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked and after no reply, he snapped his fingers. "Keller?"

"Sorry, I-I'm… hungry. Didn't eat much," she mumbled.

"I'm heading to the mess hall. Come on," Rodney said, motioning to the hallway. "They've got Salisbury steak." His eyes lit up and a smile spread over his face.

Jennifer stopped in her tracks as he walked away. Two sets of blue eyes and two little smiles popped into her head. _No way?_

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked, turning back to face her. "Haven't seen much of you since you got back from Earth.

"I'm all right," Jennifer replied, suddenly seeing the physicist in a new light. "Let's catch up now."

A bigger grin spread over the physicist's face. "Great."

The good girl she was raised to be knew he had a girlfriend, but _he wasn't married to Katie yet_.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, it's got hints of McKeller. I can't help myself.**


	2. What If Jennifer Overheard RodneyRonon

**A/N: This hit me an hour ago. Thanks **_**BetherdyBabe**_** for finally getting me to do something related to **_**Tracker**_**.**

* * *

Jennifer stood frozen in the corridor and was bodily dragged by Dusty and Cadman into a vacant exercise room.

"_Do you have intentions?"_

"_Well of course I do…"_

The conversation replayed in her head as Rodney passed their hiding place.

Laura squealed and yanked her arm nearly out of its socket. "You lucky little tease."

"Wh-what?" Jennifer stammered.

"You snagged Ronon's eye," Dusty said calmly.

"I-I…" Jennifer could no longer deny it. She'd thought the Satedan had forgotten their near kiss. It was a _once in a lifetime_ opportunity for a nerdy outcast to feel popular.

Laura was gushing about the strong silent type always falling for the _good_ girl, but Jennifer wasn't listening.

Dusty shushed her superior when Ronon prowled down the corridor.

"Okay," Laura said, rubbing her hands together. "How are you going to land the _best man_?"

Jennifer stared from brown eyes to green and back again. One woman had eager anticipation on her face while the other was coolly assessing her.

"I… I don't know."

"That's why we're here," Laura said, pulling her down the corridor, talking about dresses they might have.

* * *

The _Daedalus_ had just docked, filling the mess hall for dinner. Jennifer tried all day to come to grips with what she'd heard, as the day progressed a warm feeling spread from her heart throughout her body. _He liked her._ That knowledge gave her the confidence to wear the low-cut black dress Dusty loaned her at Laura's urging.

"Doctor Keller," Dusty's called.

"What?" Jennifer was making a beeline to the man she wanted upon entering the mess hall.

"You don't have to do this," Dusty said. "The Lieutenant was out of line dressing you up… Well, I doubt you wear anything this low-cut..."

Jennifer laughed, nervously. "I don't, but I want to knock his socks off to get the truth out of him."

Dusty let out a sigh. "Don't let him break your heart. He does a lot of that."

"He just doesn't know it." Jennifer chuckled, leaving a confused Marine behind as she headed to SGA1's table.

* * *

"Doctor Keller?" John's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Colonel, I hope I'm not interrupting but I'm here to settle a bet." She felt two sets of eyes widen as she turned to face them.

Leaning forward and hoping she showed just enough cleavage, she said, "Are you _really_ going to let me decide?"

"D-decide… What?... Ah, I mean… Um…" Rodney turned scarlet and then white. "Y-y-yes. You should…"

Jennifer saw all she needed, a quick flick of blue eyes to Ronon, who was grinning smugly, and a sudden look of despair. Unable to control herself, she grabbed Rodney's face between her hands and kissed him.

Silence filled the mess hall as the kiss went on a longer than expected. Once Jennifer pulled away she couldn't keep from grinning. A loud _Oorah_ echoed through the mess and every Marine who'd taken a beating from Ronon was on their feet catcalling and clapping.

"I always said you were a genius," Rodney replied as he stood and pulled her into his arms.

**

* * *

A/N: 511, but Rodney must have the last word. I needed some fluff. Not enough McKeller fluff lately.  
**


	3. What if Jennifer had the ATA gene

**What if... Jennifer had the ATA gene.**

**A/N: My latest entry comes in at 489 without my comments. Thanks Koinekid for beta.  
**

* * *

Jennifer Keller was curled in the fetal position on her bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though she was a brain surgeon, which _should_ imply perfect hand-eye coordination, it never helped her to drive. Jennifer Keller, child genius from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin never passed her driver's test. _What made you think you could fly a jumper? _

Groaning and rolling onto her other side, she remembered the looks on Sheppard and Lorne's faces as she exited the jumper with a sheepish Miko at her side. It was the engineering genius that tried to teach her.

_"It is so easy because you use your mind," Miko explained._

Unfortunately Jennifer's anxieties from her teen years came back and the jumper crashed into a tower –an uninhabited one thankfully- but part of Atlantis. She couldn't get to the nearest transporter fast enough to outrun the humiliation.

A door chime interrupted her _woe-is-me_ session.

"Go away," she shouted.

After a few seconds the door opened and Rodney McKay stood with arms crossed in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing breaking into my quarters?" Jennifer quickly sat up. Being angry usually helped McKay overcome his embarrassment. _I think I'll give it a try._

"Come with me." He motioned for her to follow him.

Jennifer was confused. She'd spent time with the physicist and his team but never any alone with him and wasn't sure he even liked her.

* * *

For the next three hours Rodney's calm, reassuring voice guided Jennifer through the process of flying a jumper out of the tower, into orbit and finally through the Stargate itself. Jennifer tried to ask Rodney why he was doing this; he'd change the subject each time she did. Somehow the anxiety she always felt when in control of a large moving vehicle dissipated when comforted by his presence and steady blue gaze.

After landing the jumper Jennifer turned to her instructor and smiled. "Thank you, Doctor McKay."

"Rodney," he responded, shyly looking away.

"Rodney, why did you help me?"

"Us geniuses have to stick together, right?" he offered, intense blue eyes drilling into her brown ones, trying to tell her something.

"Miko, didn't help me too much," Jennifer confided.

"Ha, she's an engineer."

"So are you."

"I'm an astrophysicist, which means I know about everything. Engineering is just a tool I use." Rodney shifted in the copilot's seat. "Well… I think you've got the hang of it. You should be able to fly with those jet jockeys if need be."

"I have no plans to…"

"We need everyone with the gene to defend Atlantis. Even I had to once. You won't be let off the hook. Besides you fly much better than me." With that he turned bright red and quickly vacated the jumper.

Did _The Rodney McKay_ just compliment me? A slow smile spread over her face. _Perhaps there is more to the grumpy department head than I thought._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I could do more Jen and ATA gene if they come to me or any other short What If's...**_  
_


	4. What If Kiryk stayed on Atlantis

**A/N: This just hit me a ½ hour ago. Thanks BetherdyBabe and KoineKid for review. Mistakes are mine.  
**

**Spoiler: Tracker**

* * *

Ronon and Rodney shook hands after agreeing Jennifer needed to choose. Rodney turned to leave and saw Kiryk in the doorway flanked by Marines.

"I was told I can get exercise in this place?" he asked, his eyes assessing them.

"I was just looking for an opponent." Ronon stood up taller.

"Here I am," the other runner said as he entered the room.

* * *

An hour later Jennifer dealt with several injuries in the infirmary. Rodney hung around to see if Kiryk would knock Ronon down a peg.

"What have you done, Ronon?" she scolded the Satedan who was on the next bed being stitched up.

"What I did?"

"Kiryk is our guest," she said, bandaging a nasty cut over her patient's eye.

"It was good to fight without worrying about death, Doctor Keller," Kiryk replied, his eyes never leaving the physician's face.

"Jennifer," she said with her brightest smile.

Rodney's eyes widened. _Oh no._

* * *

Once Ronon was released Rodney joined him as they walked to the mess hall.

"Did you…"

"I did," Ronon responded before Rodney could finish.

"You don't think…"

"I do."

"Just what I need. Two _Conans_ to deal with," Rodney groaned. "He kidnapped her. Why would she be interested in him?"

"She's not," Ronon said as they stepped into the mess hall. "Yet."

"What're we going to do about it?"

"We?"

"Yeah, the enemy of my enemy and all that crap," Rodney replied as he grabbed a tray.

Ronon shook his head and looked around the mess hall. A smile spread over his face as he said, "Leave it to me, buddy."

"Ah… sure," Rodney muttered as he watched Ronon head over to sit with some female Marines.

* * *

The next morning Ronon called Rodney down to the gym. On his way he ran into Jennifer finishing her morning run with Master Gunnery Sergeant Richards and several other Marines.

"Hi, Rodney," she said. "What're you doing down here?"

"Meeting Ronon," he replied.

Jennifer stepped close and touched his arm. "You're not sparring with him are you? I don't want you to get hurt."

"N-no," Rodney stammered. Her concerned look, touch and closeness turned his brain to mush.

"Good. You're too important to risk being injured in the gym."

Rodney's smile formed faster than the speed of light. "Just watching him beat up Kiryk again, I think."

"What?" Jennifer turned and hurried down the corridor.

Rodney shook his head and almost cried.

"She's not interested in him, Doc," Sergeant Raven said.

The genius looked at the Marines he was left standing with. They all nodded and then followed Jennifer to see what was going on.

When Rodney entered the gym to see Kiryk facing off against two female Marines, Sergeant Dusty Mehra and Major Anne Teldy. The women had him pinned to the floor and the other runner didn't appear to be upset in the least.

Rodney found Ronon next to him. "One down, one to go," the Satedan said.

_Just great! _Rodney thought.


End file.
